


Happy Pets Means a Happy Home: Behind the Scenes and Other Fun

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Off Leash: Tails from the Happy Pets Universe [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All the Cute, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dog Nanny/Housekeeper, Changing POV's, Daisy loves all of the animals, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin can't deal with all of this extra shit, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet POV's, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: These are added scenes that did not make it into the main story: Happy Pets Means a Happy Home.It will include snippets between chapter 33 and 34 of the story - nearly a 20 year gap between the two chapters - and other fun, including: Pet POV's, tumblr requests for the story, personal HC's on the story, time-stamps, and some much needed merhartwin smut - which is what started this monster in the first place.All of our favorite canines, and a few added animals, will be making an appearance here was well.





	1. Everyone Loves Toffee

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up with this universe on the brain, and already have a plan for another chapter in this fic.  
> It will be non-linear and bounce between time, POV's, smut and various headcanon's I have for this universe.  
> I am willing to take requests here, or on tumblr @eggsyobsessed for what readers would like to see that I did not touch on in the main story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Much love <3 xoxo 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is shortly after chapter 33 of Happy Pets.

“I don’t like thunder,” Daisy said, already curling herself under the crook of Merlin’s arm. “It’s big and scary,” she added, as he pulled her flush to his side and draped the afghan - from the back of the couch - over their bodies.

Another clap of thunder shook the house, and Daisy shoved herself closer against him.

He hugged her, as more thunder rolled through. “Aye, it is big, but nae scary lass,” Merlin assured, and went back to the article he had been reading.

It was late in the evening, and he had so graciously offered to stay behind with Daisy, while the other two went off to fetch dinner. No one had felt up to cooking after giving eight dogs a bath. And why they gave Higgins a bath was still to be seen, as far as Merlin was concerned. He was far too big for the tub they had; Merlin made a mental note to look into other options for the house.

He had to admit, the larger canine was rather filthy, all of them had been caught in the storm - including Daisy - and, of course, being the well behaved dogs they were, did not return inside on command. But only after they had rolled in the mud a few times, and created an attractive trail of brown sludge through the dog room on the back of the house.

Eggsy had been less than pleased, to put it mildly, but all collectively got them clean and now the fire burned low, Daisy settled in and Merlin’s stomach rumbled at the thought of take-out Japanese.

“Your tummy goes, grumble grumble,” Daisy made little growly noises, and poked the side of his stomach.

Merlin smiled, as he continued to read about bulletproof technology. “I am hungry,” he allowed, and placed a kiss to the crown of her damp, blonde head of hair - having ensured she was among the ones bathed as well.

He was hoping he could apply this new material to the phones he had created; Merlin would not ever understand how Tristan, repeatedly, got his phone busted because a bullet was caught in the back. It wasn’t as if Merlin hadn’t had a good supply, but the agent was slowly dwindling down the cell phones he had created. He was grateful the cellular device kept him from being injured, but Merlin hated having broken tech.

Higgins romped around the corner, looked at Merlin and Daisy and back to the front door letting out a whimper as he did.

“He will be back,” Merlin answered, not having to guess why the dog was upset. He rarely went anywhere Eggsy wasn’t, and that had posed a problem for sleeping arrangements now that Eggsy was sharing a bed with he and Harry.

“Come on, Higgins,” Daisy pat the free end of the couch, “you can snuggle me while we wait for Daddy,” she added, as Higgins made himself comfortable on the other 3⁄4 of the sofa.

“Bloody horse,” Merlin accused, as Higgins lay his large head on Daisy’s lap, which really could have covered most of her small body. Despite his claims, Merlin reached a hand out and gave his silken grey fur a few pets.

It didn’t take but a matter of ten more minutes, before Daisy had managed to call the rest of the herd onto the couch with her. How they all fit with Higgins puzzled Merlin, but what the bigger question was how he had ended up on the floor, with his dog Gus and Mr. Pickle, as Daisy and the other six canines snored happily on the couch.

He gathered he could have gotten onto the overstuffed chair, but he was rather comfortable with Gus across his legs and Mr. Pickle in his lap.

\---

“We are dead,” Eggsy said, staring at the box on the counter of the island. “He is asleep, but I can feel him killing my soul already,” he added, and then cooed a bit when the contents of the box meowed.

Harry unpacked all of their takeout, they had yet to wake Merlin or Daisy, and he didn’t know he wanted to.

“He won’t kill us,” Harry assured Eggsy, but it was just as much assurance to his partner, as it was for himself. “I don’t think,” he frowned, not completely convinced.

Eggsy had lifted out the cream and white cat, that was now licking his chin, to cuddle it close.

“She’s so cute,” Eggsy whispered, as he ran his palm along her short, slick fur. “You sure it’s a girl, yeah?” He did another inspection, and no balls or sack could be found.

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry sighed, but came around to settle his hand on the small of Eggsy’s back, before leaning in for a soft kiss. “I’m sure we can convince him to understand. I felt dreadful leaving her out in the alley like that. It was cold and rainy and she was just shivering,” Harry pouted a bit; he hated seeing animals abandoned.

“We are so dead,” Eggsy repeatedly quietly, but leaned against the chest behind him.

The feline climbed up and over his shoulder until Harry was forced to take her.

“Demanding attention, are we?” Harry asked, his voice soft and light. “How are we going to allow her to go to a shelter?” Harry wondered helplessly.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and separated from Harry. “Love,” he said slowly, “you know that was the agreement, and you know damn well Hamish will lock us away forever if we try to keep it.” He really wanted to keep her, she was sweet and loving and cute.

“Kitty!” A loud shriek came from the doorway to the kitchen, causing both men to wince. “Daddy, you got me a kitty!” Daisy exclaimed and ran forward, all but climbing Harry until he lifted her and set her on the counter.

“I did not get you a cat,” Eggsy said firmly, because this would be another problem. His heart did not melt when Daisy snuggled the cat closely, and giggled delightfully when she licked Daisy’s blonde curls. “We can’t keep her,” Eggsy added, and he wasn’t sure if it was more for himself or Daisy.

“Aye, we can’t,” Merlin said coming forward, his face held all the displeasure Eggsy was sure he’d have. “Who am I to yell at?” Merlin asked, looking between both Harry and Eggsy, a brow raised expectantly.

“I don’t grass, bruv,” Eggsy swore, and cringed a bit, because that confirmed he wasn’t the one to have picked up the feline. “Sorry, love,” Eggsy apologized, and scooped up Daisy - with the cat still in her arms - to carry her out of the room.

“Harold,” Merlin managed between clenched teeth. “We have eight bloody dogs, and a bunny,” he didn’t forget Lucifer, who was sure to be the devil incarnate.

Harry held up his hands in surrender, and slowly approached his husband, until he was close enough he could feel Merlin’s breath ghosting over his face.

“My dear, I promise you we planned to turn her into the shelter on Monday,” Harry promised, and leaned in for a sweet kiss. He was well pleased when Merlin returned the gesture, sighing into the kiss as he did. “You have my word,” he told Merlin.

“Alright, and if ye break it?” Because Harry was awful at giving up anything that walked on all fours and was covered muzzle to arse in fur. Merlin watched, as Harry moved a little closer, his body now crowded Merlin’s space.

“I’m sure you will figure something out,” he whispered seductively, and took Merlin’s mouth with his once more, causing his husband to groan into the contact.

Merlin took a firm fistful of Harry’s grey-brown waves, and yanked just a bit. “Aye, I have a few ideas,” he confirmed and hoped Harry got the message.

The way his brown eye widened, confirmed Harry received the implication.

\---

“No, that is not what I said, Mordred,” Merlin growled over the phone, and typed furiously on his laptop in his home office. “Go to the main circuit, and power everything down and back up 30 seconds later,” he listened for a moment, and his hand stilled over the warm animal on his lap, “maybe if ye would stop watching porn between missions, the whole system wouldn’t freeze,” Merlin snapped, all of his patience out the window.

“Aye, I know all, Mordred, now fix this and get back to work,” Merlin barked, and disconnected. He began to question his staff.

It was not at all the first time someone, who worked at Kingsman had watched porn, Harry was guilty of it, but Merlin wished they would log onto their own private server and stop clogging up the main system with the shit.

“I found her, Daddy!” Daisy called from the doorway and skipped into the room where Merlin sat. “We gotta feed Toffee, Da,” she said, and scooped the cat from Merlin’s lap.

“Right,” Merlin said, a little distractedly, and allowed Daisy to take the cat. “Papa back yet?” he wondered, and did a check of the surveillance in Harry’s office at HQ, it had been empty for over ten minutes.

“Nope,” Daisy answered, as she wondered out with Toffee in her grasp.

It had been three weeks, and the cat had a name, a pet bed, and an absurd amount of cat toys. Not to mention the little garden out back, where they were growing homemade catnip.

He had given up two weeks prior on arguing about the cat going; Merlin would never admit he enjoyed her company, and she kept his lap warm while he worked from home.

“What?” he asked Gus, who was sitting beside him, giving Merlin this unimpressed look - one that he used often when exasperated with his husband or partner. “I have not gone soft,” he swore, as if his dog could telepathically communicate with him.

Gus gave him a huff and walked out of the room.

\---

Eggsy folded a load of clothes on his bed, why he still kept his own room and furniture was beyond him. He’d have to talk to Harry and Hamish about that; his bed had been made and untouched for nearly a year.

He was down to his trousers, and decided to hang them the way Harry had suggested. The moment he found out Eggsy had been folding and stuffing them in a dresser, Harry had nearly wept and claimed the bespoke trousers and button downs - that Eggsy now owned - should be handled as delicately as an infants bum.

Which only caused Eggsy to laugh at him, but Harry hadn’t found it amusing and held all the seriousness as if he were addressing the Queen.

“Can’t allow the bespoke to wrinkle,” Eggsy murmured to himself, as he hung the last pair, and nearly dropped the hanger when he heard a few little squeaks at his feet.

“What the…?” Eggsy bent down and noted Toffee; she was curled on his Jeremy Scott black jacket, with gold bars.

And it appeared she wasn’t alone, there were four other little fur covered blobs who were wriggling about.

“Oh fuckin’ hell, NO!” Eggsy screamed. “Harry! Hamish!” he called, and hadn’t realized how frantic he sounded, until Harry and Merlin came into the room with guns out. “Aw, shit, guys put those away.” He was thankful Daisy was at school.

“What the actual fuck,” Merlin did a quick scan of the room.

Neither men put their weapons away until they were sure there was no immediate danger.

Eggsy was now sitting half in the closet and half out, and had scooped a black and grey kitten into his hand.

“Look,” Eggsy pulled the other two from their inspection. “It turns out Toffee was pregnant,” he informed them, and placed the little baby back with Toffee. He looked over as Harry and Merlin sat around him, and peered into the closet.

“Fuck me,” Merlin whispered. “No,” Merlin added quickly, as Harry and Eggsy started to coo over the little felines, who were now feebly climbing over one another in hopes to find Toffee, who was lying on her side with her nipples exposed for ease of access to the kittens.

No matter how many times he said no, and told Eggsy and Harry they were not keeping them. Nothing was going to help him against the big blue eyes of Daisy and the soft little sighs and whines she made as she looked at the kittens.

“Lass,” Merlin got beside her, “we can’t keep them.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, and watched her watching the kittens.

“I know,” she sighed a little. “But I can help pick out the families?” she asked hopeful.

Merlin hugged her a little tighter and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “Of course,” he promised.

Except, once the kittens were ready, and the runt - an all black kitten - took a liking to Daisy; Merlin had a hard time giving that one away.

And no one said anything when Daisy kept it, and named it Lilith. No one besides Eggsy, who wondered why his daughter had an obsession with naming her pets after demons.

One day, it all came into focus when Lilith sat on the dresser, beside Lucifer’s cage, and both the bunny and cat stared intently at one another, like they were communicating. Eggsy had slowly backed out of his room, and decided he wasn’t going to put too much thought into that.


	2. I Have a Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is getting close to Mother's Day and Daisy has a plan for it, but it seems another child has opinions on her version of a mum.

Eggsy came into Daisy’s room, and knocked softly on the door frame, before walking all the way in.

She had been a little moodier lately, and it was perfectly excusable with Mother’s day just around the corner, and everyone at school was crafting gifts to give to their mums, and even grandmothers.

The schools had evolved over the years, and recognized the different types of mothers a child could have.

“Babe,” Eggsy called quietly; she was bent over her desk and coloring with pointed determination. “You okay?” he worried, because he didn’t want her to feel left out.

Eggsy had tried to be the mother and father all wrapped in one, and it had been enough; he thought it was enough. But his girl was upset, he could tell by how her small shoulders were slumped, or the way she didn’t answer him and just gave a low mumble - that he couldn’t really understand.

He came closer until he peered over her shoulder, which caused her to move quickly and cover up what she had been working on.

A set of blue eyes glared accusingly at him. “Dad, don’t look,” she stated, and went back to her work when Eggsy took a few paces back.

His heart stung a little, she hadn’t ever called him dad in all of her eight years of life, and maybe she was growing old enough and daddy was too babyish. Eggsy thoughtlessly went to stroke her hair, but his hand dropped just a few inches short and let her be. He wandered about the house for a moment, until he found Harry and Hamish seated out back by the garden on the porch swing.

“How is she?” Harry asked, ever the concerned man when it came to Daisy. “She seemed put off when she came home,” he observed, and handed Eggsy the cup of tea they had poured in anticipation of his arrival.

Eggsy settled comfortably between them with a loud huff. “Not really sure, to be honest, she isn’t talking much,” he admitted, his voice shook a little. “She’s working on something, I’m not allowed to see,” Eggsy informed them, before taking a long pull of the hot liquid.

Merlin watched him carefully, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling Eggsy just a bit closer. “Perhaps she is working on something for ye,” he offered lightly; Eggsy shrugged, being called dad still bothering him.

“Perhaps I could try to speak with her?” Harry suggested, and before Eggsy could give him an answer was up and giving them each a firm kiss in departure, before heading to the house.

Higgins whimpered by Eggsy’s feet, and lay his enormous head in his lap, giving his hand a few licks.

The rest of the dogs lounged about in various spots on the grass.

“I’m good,” Eggsy assured his dog, who’s blue eyes were wide and held only the purest of love in them. “Promise,” Eggsy swore, because the canine looked unconvinced. He slowly stroked over the silken grey fur and leaned further against Merlin.

“Something else is bothering ye,” Merlin stated, a long finger smoothed in between Eggsy’s brows, causing the V formed there to dissipate. “What is it?” he wondered, and gently cupped Eggsy’s chin to tip it up for easier access, and placed a tender kiss to Eggsy’s lips.

Eggsy breathed into the affection, causing his lips to part, and Merlin took the invitation to slip his tongue through. It was sweet and slow, carrying all of the love they felt for one another in the exchange.

When they separated Eggsy tucked his face into the crook of Merlin’s neck, and caught his hand with his to tangle their fingers together.

A few moments passed before Eggsy said, “she called me dad.” He could almost feel Merlin’s confusion through his body.

“Is that bad?” Merlin asked, he had thought Daisy calling him by his given name would evoke a negative reaction. “Ye are her dad, are ye not?”

Eggsy exhaled loudly. “Yes, she usually calls me daddy though,” he explained.

“Ah,” Merlin answered, fully understanding now. “Well, she is eight, perhaps that is normal?” he wondered, and because he hadn’t a fucking clue about these sort of advancements in a childs growth, and how the simple switch from daddy to dad could hurt so much. But he thought, perhaps, if she stopped calling him da and reverted back to Hammy or even Hamish, he’d be put off by it.

“Well yeah, it’s normal I guess. Doesn’t mean I like it,” Eggsy confessed. “I expected it, these are things you sort of gauge? No one can predict when it all changes, but I figured like maybe her teens. I never assumed she’d call me daddy into her twenties, I’m not naive.” Eggsy traced a few shapes over Merlin’s exposed forearm; he loved it when his partner wore other things outside of his jumpers.

“Aye,” Merlin nodded in understanding. “She is growing up,” he pointed out the obvious.

Eggsy made an odd noise in his throat, something close to a whine and a whimper. “I don’t like it,” he said stubbornly; Merlin’s laughter rumbled against his body.

“There will be many things ye don’t like about Daisy’s growth,” Merlin reminded him gently. “Just imagine when she marries,” he said, and Eggsy shot up.

“That ain’t happening for thirty years,” he stated defiantly, and ignored the quirk of Merlin’s lips, as his partner tried to refrain from a grin.

Merlin sighed a little. “Ye cannot expect her to wait for marriage until she is nearly forty,” Merlin claimed, and stood to gather the tea mess.

“I can,” Eggsy pressed, and helped Merlin, who just shook his head affectionately at Eggsy and went into the house, a trail of dogs following behind them.

\---

Eggsy was sure he’d lose his patience, as he sat in the Principals office with a very angry Daisy beside him and two other parents and child present.

“We do not tolerate hitting in this school, Mr. Unwin,” Principal Anderson stated sharply, her dark red lips in a tight frown, brow creased the wrinkles on her forehead, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about how the red color, she had used, in her hair was uncomplimentary to her aging face.

It was unnaturally red, like Ariel red, and he knew Harry would have a lot to say about that.

“Mr. Unwin,” she said sharply, pulling him from his mental rant, her thin shoulders stiff and accusing.

He grit his teeth in frustration, and straightened up a bit. “I understand,” he answered, and shot the set of parents a look when they snickered at him. “You have an issue?” his accent slipped through a bit, and watched the husband wince from it.

“I have an issue with your kid putting her hands on mine,” the father stated, punctuating each word, his eyes holding a challenge to get a rise out of Eggsy.

It was working, but before he could get up and crowd this man’s space the Principal intervened.

“Mr. Hesketh, there will be no instigating in my office, which is something I believe your son, Ben, can learn from as well,” she stared pointedly at the eight year old boy, who had an ice pack pressed against his left eye, that was now beginning to swell and turn an impressive shade of purple.

“She doesn’t have a mum, shouldn’t be making cards,” Ben grumbled between his parents. His mother tapped the back of his head hard, and whispered harshly about making things worse.

Eggsy felt his blood boil from that, and needed to remind himself that Ben was a boy and likely a product of the poor manners his father so clearly had.

“I have a Harry!” Daisy shouted and went to charge at him, but was stopped with Eggsy intercepting her.

“Enough,” Eggsy roared, and gently shoved her back into the chair. “You are better than that,” he chided, disappointment cloaked his voice, as he sat back in his seat and listened to Daisy’s punishment.

He thought she was lucky to get off with three days of suspension, and Eggsy knew she’d find that as a vacation, but Eggsy had plans to make it anything but.

“What were you thinking?” he asked, as he drove her home, and saw her looking out the window; his heart gave a squeeze noticing the swelling and redness to her left cheekbone.

Daisy had gotten the better punch in, but the other boy had clipped her good.

“Daisy Grace Unwin,” Eggsy used her full name and got a glacial stare in the rear view mirror. “Hitting does not solve things,” he told her.

“He was an arse,” she muttered, arms crossed over her chest.

“Language, young lady,” he snapped, and debated pulling the car over.

The rest of the ride was silent, and Eggsy didn’t dare say anything else as his temper was so close to running over. He knew why Daisy was so mad and why she did what she did, but it was not okay. Eggsy did not want his girl using her fists to solve her problems; he was raising her better than that. He wanted her to be smart and use her words, and when that failed you got the teacher.

He parked the car and she was out and up the drive before he could get his own seat belt off. Eggsy took a deep breath and prayed for strength, as he got out and slowly followed her. He was not surprised when Hamish and Harry met him with mirrored looks of concern and confusion in the entryway.

Eggsy just held a hand up, he needed a moment, as he walked past and went to Daisy’s room. He could hear quiet sniffles from the other side of the wood, and placed his forehead on the door before giving it a soft knock.

“Go away,” was the watery reply.

Eggsy felt all of the fight leave his body, as he heard her cry a bit and he wanted to wash it all away. He believed in giving her space, but he didn’t know how to when his baby was hurting.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, just loud enough she could hear, and continued, “I’m sorry you don’t have a mum, and if I could change that I would. Swear down I would, Daisy.” He could feel, more than hear, Harry and Hamish approach him.

He blinked hard against the burn in his eyes and nose. “Please, let me come in,” he begged, and tried the door but she had locked it.

“Eggsy,” Harry whispered softly behind him, a comforting hand wrapped over his shoulder, while another hugged his waist. “Let her have some time,” he urged, even as Eggsy’s feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

“Ye need some time,” Merlin stated, and pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek catching the fallen tear.

“What if she needs me?” Eggsy worried, not sure he could walk away when Daisy was so clearly crying.

Harry hugged him a little closer. “She will know where to find you, come now.” He grabbed Eggsy’s hand and tugged a little.

Eggsy allowed himself to be led to the first floor, and didn’t move past the cage Harry and Hamish had formed around him on the sofa.

No one commented if he let a few sobs break through, because parenting was hard and Eggsy didn’t know how to handle this.

\---

It wasn’t until after dinner, that Daisy appeared in the entryway to the living room. She just stared at them for a moment, and Eggsy watched her carefully.

“Can I come snuggle too, Daddy?” she asked in a small voice.

“Of course,” Eggsy answered, his voice a little hoarse from crying, and sat up a bit - Harry and Merlin moving to accommodate her - and pulled the afghan back to allow Daisy to crawl in. He wrapped them up and cuddled her close.

Eggsy hummed soothingly and rubbed her back, as the telly played low. An old movie that he hadn’t seen yet, Gone with the Wind, and Harry had insisted he should watch.

“Here,” Daisy said, sitting up a little, and handed a construction paper card to Harry. “I wanted you to have this,” she informed him, before curling back against Eggsy’s chest; her head tucked under his chin.

“I,” Harry started, and it was evident he struggled for words as his face played a few different emotions.

“Harry Hart rendered speechless,” Merlin teased lightly.

“Sod off,” Harry muttered, his voice wet and tight with emotion. “Oh, Daisy, this is truly stunning,” he approved, as he read over the card that wished him a Happy Harry’s Day.

It was decorated in hearts, flowers, and dogs. “Sweetheart,” he said softly, “it is not my birthday.” Harry was a little confused.

Daisy nodded her head knowingly. “I know,” she added, “but it is Mother’s Day, and I don’t have a mum, but I have a Harry,” she explained and every adult in the room melted from that.

Eggsy was the first to compose himself; he shifted away from her to look her in the eyes. “Is that what you shouted in the office today?” He had only half paid attention to what she had said.

“Yeah,” Daisy answered, “and that’s why Ben said what he said. He wouldn’t stop, Daddy.”

Harry’s face was quickly flushed with the added information, and carefully folded up his hand-made card. “Darling,” he started, “shouldn’t your dad be the one to receive this? I am flattered, I love it and will cherish it, but he is everything to you,” he pressed; Harry didn’t ever want to take credit for Eggsy’s hard work.

Eggsy was about to protest, but Daisy beat him to it. “Daddy is Daddy, and you are Harry, my Papa, but you are like a mum, too,” she explained as best she could. “And Da is like a second Daddy,” she told them.

“Oh,” was all Harry said.

“And when Ben said I don’t have a mum, I told him I have a Harry,” Daisy said proudly.

Eggsy focused back on the original problem, while Harry and Hamish seemed to be having strokes. “But we do not use our fists to fix a problem, Daisy,” he insisted, and felt like a broken record.

“I know,” she sighed mournfully. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He tightened his arms around her and placed a kiss to her forehead. “You do know you will be helping me a lot over the next three days, right?”

Daisy rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

“And you will apologize for hitting Ben,” Eggsy added, and watched Daisy’s eyes widen with shock. “We don’t hit, and you are better than that, love,” he told her, and booped her nose with his finger. “Am I understood?”

“Yes,” Daisy answered sadly.

Eggsy gave her a little nudge, causing her to slide off of his lap. “Come on, you need to eat,” he informed her, and stood as she bounded out of the room and into the kitchen.

“You two coming?” Eggsy asked, as they still sat with identical shell shocked expressions. Eggsy huffed a little, and leaned in to press a firm kiss to Harry’s lips and then Merlin’s, lingering for just a moment longer than necessary.

“She has a Harry,” Harry whispered, and hugged the colored paper close.

“And a Da,” Merlin added, in an equally tone of awe.

Eggsy nodded his head slowly. “And a Daddy. Did you two really think she’d not find a spot for you in her life?” Both bobbed their heads in agreement.

“You don’t mind?” Harry asked, concerned this would hurt Eggsy.

He smiled softly at them and indulged in more kisses, but they were slower and held so much more than just appreciation of their relationship with Daisy.

“I don’t. I’m glad she has someone who she can go to like a mum, and another father figure,” Eggsy promised. “Come on,” he urged again, and left them to follow slowly behind him.

And every Mother’s Day, after that day, Daisy gifted Harry a card wishing him a Happy Harry’s Day. Which slowly morphed into Happy Mother’s Day cards, and in turn gifted her father and Hamish cards for Father’s Day.


	3. A Necessary Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is 14, going on her first proper date, and Eggsy is all over the place with worry; Harry and Merlin provide a much needed distraction for their lad.

“Dad,” Daisy huffed irritably and shoved his hands away. She had her hair curled, some up to the side, and the rest in tendrils over her left shoulder. “You will mess it up,” she insisted and fixed the pearl-white butterfly clip, that held it all together, Harry had given her.

“You had a few strands missing,” Eggsy supplied, and sat on her bed as she applied a light dusting of blush, mascara and a tinted lip gloss that made her lips pop. His chest tightened a bit, because she was growing up and no amount of fussing he did would stop that.

Eggsy gnawed his lower lip, thumbs fidgeting with his charcoal grey trousers, and he yanked at his button down a few times.

“You need to relax,” his fourteen year old told him. “It’s not the end of the world, Dad,” she sighed and he didn’t miss the way she rolled her blue eyes.

He would have made a comment about that, but Eggsy knew he was being a little mother hen and he couldn’t blame Daisy for being irritated with him. It still didn’t make it any better, and sure she wasn’t going to be alone with this boy, but his nerves were shot.

It would be Daisy’s first proper date.

His name was Richard Green, he was a nice boy about her age and they had him over a few times for dinner and studying. Eggsy didn’t ever let them go to her room alone, and only once they were allowed up with the door open and Eggsy might have passed her room a few times too many that evening.

Daisy smoothed her palms over the midnight blue blouse, that did a little too much to accentuate her growing body, but Eggsy could admit she looked lovely and Harry had purchased the shirt and white jeans that went with it.

He smiled softly, as he realized she wore the white trainers he had bought for her. They had a floral lace on the side of each shoe; he thought she was beautiful.

“How do I look?” she asked, and turned to face him.

An emotion he couldn’t explain swelled in his throat, because she didn’t appear to be the same little girl who would poo up the back of her nappy and grin the most adorable toothless grins in the morning. Even when Eggsy thought life wasn’t worth much, but seeing her happy, chubby face always reminded him of the life he was working to build for her. Her face no longer chubby, it was slender and well defined cheekbones, with the most striking blue eyes - that their mother once had - adorned her face.

“Beautiful,” he answered simply.

There was no other explanation for her; Eggsy had the pleasure of watching her cheeks turn a deep scarlet, and he knew it was the way he gazed at her.

“You think so?” she worried a bit, and fussed with the buttons on her blouse - such an Eggsy thing to do - her eyes wide with worry, carrying more than just hope for reassurance.

Eggsy stood, coming to stand in front of her and plucked a few fallen strands of blonde hair off of her shoulder.

“I don’t think, I know,” he promised, before he dropped a tender kiss to her forehead.

She was so much taller than he remembered, and when did that happen? When did the little squirt, who used to be behind on the growth chart, grow to almost his chin?

His eyes stung, blinking them hard to keep the tears that threatened to fall at bay.

“When did you grow up?” he wondered, and it was more to himself than her, but her answering smile was blinding.

All wide and dimpled grin, the one he remembered her having as a child, and they were less often now, but Eggsy was still able to evoke a few out of her.

Daisy shook her head fondly, and stood on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “It’s been happening, you just didn’t notice,” she accused lightly and skipped off when they heard the doorbell, leaving her father to stand there.

Eggsy didn’t think he’d be able to let go, but he had to, she wasn’t a baby anymore. But she would always be his baby, right? He was not handling this well.

He wasn’t surprised to see Merlin and Harry talking to the young man, and Eggsy only felt a little bad about that. They weren’t nearly as worried as he was, but they still shared some concerns about Daisy’s virtue - which Eggsy would rather keep intact for another few decades - and offered to bug Daisy.

As much as Eggsy would like to know about her date, she needed that privacy and Eggsy was not going to be that parent.

“Hello, Mr. Unwin,” Richard extended his hand, to which Eggsy took and gave the boy a firm shake. He was a tall, slim boy with black hair buzzed in a military cut.

He knew that Richard’s father was a Marine and Eggsy had immense respect for the bloke, and he’d be lying if he said the boy’s parents weren’t nice people.

“Richard, nice to see you again,” Eggsy responded and was completely sincere; he did like him.

They exchanged small talk, and the way Daisy stared at him had Eggsy’s stomach in knots. She looked at Richard like he hung the moon and strung the stars, and Eggsy could remember feeling that way about Harry and Merlin; he still did.

“Home by 10, no later you hear?” Eggsy directed to Daisy, but hoped Richard caught the severity if he didn’t bring his girl home on time.

“The movie is just 2 hours, Mr. Unwin, and my Dad said I can’t be out later than 9:30 because he has work in the morning,” Richard informed him, his arm slung around Daisy’s shoulder.

Eggsy smiled at him and looked past their bodies to wave at Henry in the car. “Good man,” he approved, and ignored the way his partners were shifting behind him. He wondered what they looked like, because Richard’s brown eyes widened in horror as he gulped hard.

“Bye,” Daisy waved to them, and didn’t even tell Eggsy she loved him.

His heart ached as he watched her go.

\---

“Ye think he is okay?” Merlin asked, as he snuggled beside Harry on the sofa.

Mr. Pickle the third fast asleep on his husband’s lap, and Harry was close to dozing himself.

Harry cracked an eye, shifting to curl into Merlin’s side, and bury his nose into the warmth of his husband’s neck. “He should be okay with what we have planned,” he assured, and waited for Eggsy to come down.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed with a soft chuckle, bringing a hand out to run through Harry’s mostly grey curls. He was still amazed how it took so long for it to turn, but then again his husband had tinted it for a solid decade.

It was finally growing out. His husband hummed, tipping his head up into the offered touched, as Merlin scraped his fingernails along his scalp, massaging at the crown of his head because Harry loved it so much.

“You two are serious?” Eggsy asked, pulling Merlin from his thoughts to see his lad leisurely entering the sitting room. “I mean,” he did a 360 and showcased the sparkly orange briefs, that were absurdly tight against Eggsy’s thick arse, the sequin caught the light from the lamp, “kind of on the risque side, yeah?”

Eggsy ran a palm over his left arse cheek, his eyes popped a bit with wonder as the color changed from orange to a bright yellow. He repeated the movement and stared at his bum, swipe left orange, swipe right yellow, and seemed to find that fascinating.

Harry had now sat up properly, fixing his glasses to better see their younger partner rub his own arse. “Well, that is a bit erotic,” he murmured, his dick already making an impressive tent in his tan slacks.

“Mm,” Merlin agreed beside him, a hand slowly stroking his dick to life. “What seems to be the matter, Eggsy?” he was the first to ask, as Eggsy’s face maintained a puzzled frown.

“They are tight, ain’t they?” he asked, and wiggled his bum for effect.

The firm cheeks did nothing more than jiggle just a bit, and Eggsy flexed them a few times, watching as the sequin danced in the light.

“Kind of comfy,” he had to admit. “But how is this a distraction?” Eggsy shifted his eyes from his arse and looked to Merlin and Harry, who were both breathing a little heavily and had coupled erections. Eggsy’s smile was slow, sly, his eyes danced with amusement and desire. “You dirty old men,” he tisked quietly, his tone held all the arousal he felt.

The same arousal that was pressing firmly against the tight spandex.

Eggsy shimmied his hips, and made a point to cup his growing groin, which caused Harry’s breath to catch in his throat, and Merlin to moan ever so quietly.

“I do have a decent ass for 36,” he murmured, before his hand met his arse with a loud whack. “Still nice and firm,” Eggsy gave it a squeeze, “yep.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Harry choked, his tone rough and thick. He stood to stand in front of Eggsy, gently cupping his chin and tipping his face up for a deep, possessive kiss, one filled with tongue and greedy noises leaving them both gasping for air.

Merlin had come beside Eggsy, taking his hand as he sat into the overstuffed chair and yanked Eggsy down onto his lap.

“Babe,” Eggsy mewled softly, and tried to better situate himself. “Your hip,” he worried, his voice just above a whisper, as Merlin placed tender kisses on his jaw, down his neck and sucked his collarbone.

“I am fine,” Merlin whispered against his skin, before nipping softly and bringing it into his mouth to create a lovely purple-red mark.

They so rarely marked each other, but Merlin wanted Eggsy to wear his claim for a few days. And it would be easily hidden under clothes, no one would be the wiser.

“Fuck,” Eggsy breathed, he became lightheaded with the lack of oxygen, as Harry claimed his lips, Merlin suckling his jugular.

In a swift motion, Eggsy was seated between Merlin’s spread legs, his partner’s mouth all over his neck and shoulders pressing hot, wet kisses that left his skin burning in their wake.

“Holy…” Eggsy broke off in a gasp, as Harry had his briefs yanked down and his mouth was scorching against his dick. “Shit,” Eggsy exhaled, as Harry’s tongue swirled the length of his dick, sucking at the tip and tongue slipped over the slit.

He was only briefly aware of Merlin’s lubed fingers entering his hole, the middle hit his prostate and Eggsy jumped with a sudden shout.

“Shh,” Merlin soothed in his ear, and continued to add a second, and third finger stretching Eggsy open, while Harry worked him over.

His hands fisted Harry’s hair, pulling at the ends, and raking his fingers through the curls effectively fucking them up, but it didn’t seem Harry minded.

“Oh, oh Christ, baby,” Eggsy croaked, and touched Harry’s cheek, causing a wide brown eye to peer up at him; his cock still filled Harry’s mouth. “Your knees, baby,” he managed breathlessly; his head dropped into the crook of Merlin’s neck, eyes rolling in the back of his head with a loud moan, as Merlin pressed against his prostate more.

Merlin kissed him gently, as he pumped his fingers in and out of Eggsy. “We will worry about that later,” he assured Eggsy, ever the caregiver and worrying about his men.

Eggsy didn’t have the strength to protest, with Harry continuing the best blowjob Eggsy has had in a month, and Merlin fucking his arse with just his fingers. His breath came out in hard huffs, hands returned to their previous position to stroke Harry’s head.

“Holy fuck,” Eggsy cried out, his orgasm exploding around him, coursed through his veins like an electric current; he saw stars.

Merlin gave him a few more pumps, his other palm swept along the smooth plane of Eggsy’s abdomen, a finger trailed down his happy trail, as Harry consumed every last drop of spend Eggsy expelled.

It was quite erotic, and Merlin found himself coming in his pants with the pressure of Eggsy’s arse against him and the beautiful scene of his husband sucking so prettily.

Merlin always enjoyed to watch.

Harry pulled off with a sound pop and lapped at the remaining come that had escaped Eggsy’s deflating cock. He stood carefully, before allowing himself a filthy kiss, plummeting his tongue into Merlin’s mouth, forcing his husband to taste their lad.

Eggsy watched the exchange, and if he were 10 years younger he may have gotten hard again. “You two are the filthiest men,” he accused weakly, a smile in place as he did. “And I love you for it,” he promised, and tipped his face up to join their kiss; his tongue invading Harry’s mouth and the three danced in a sultry kiss.

They separated, Eggsy sagging against Merlin’s chest, a brow raised curiously as he took in the darkened spot over Harry’s crotch. With his foot, he brought it up and gestured, tapping the fabric with his big toe.

“How’d that happen?” he inquired, a grin played on his lips when Harry blushed a bit. “Didn’t know I could make you come just from getting off,” Eggsy said thoughtfully, entirely too comfortable to move.

Merlin’s breath was hot and thick against his ear, as he said, “he didn’t, lad.” His fingers ghosted along Eggsy’s exposed sides.

“Wot?” Eggsy twisted his neck and looked up at Merlin, his hazel eyes twinkled seductively the wrinkles, that adorned them, deepened with his grin.

“Hamish is quite skilled with his feet,” Harry supplied, and walked out of the room to return a few minutes later in clean flannel pajama bottoms, a heather grey vest and clean clothes for his husband.

He handed them off and had another stack of clothing to give Eggsy.

Harry got comfortable in a corner of the sofa, and watched as Eggsy pulled the tight briefs back on before donning the track pants and white vest Harry had supplied.

“Enjoy those, did you?” Harry questioned, amused.

Merlin situated on the other free corner cushion, patting the middle one for Eggsy to join once he finished dressing.

“They do become him,” Merlin observed thoughtfully.

Eggsy shrugged and plopped into his spot, an afghan lay over the three of them as they curled closer to one another.

“I told you,” he said, as he got comfortable under Harry’s arm, with his feet pillowed on Merlin’s lap, “I like them.”

“Nothing wrong with that, lad,” Merlin assured him, and began to massage his right foot.

It still ached, from the time he had sprained it teaching Daisy how to roller blade.

Harry laid a warm kiss to Eggsy’s lips, and snuggled him closer. “Was this a good distraction for you?” His hand ran along Eggsy’s forearm, his free one trapped Eggsy’s in his and laced their fingers together.

Eggsy nodded his head, and brought their joined hands up to place a kiss, to the age spot that was shaped like a heart, on the top of Harry’s hand before shutting his eyes.

\---

He stirred awake, and not because Harry was snoring rather loudly in his ear, but because the door opened and closed softly. Eggsy never slept soundly when Daisy was out of the house, and he could hear her removing her trainers, the click of the lock echoed in the hall. He carefully sat up, not to disturb Harry and Merlin, who congregated towards one another as he stood; Eggsy smiled.

Mr. Pickle the third looked lazily up from his slumber on Harry’s lap, and snuffled a bit before returning to his nap.

It was just 10 minutes after 9, and he had to give it to Richard for returning Daisy home before curfew. He wandered out of the sitting room, catching the back of Daisy as she headed to the kitchen.

She pawed through the snack cupboard, producing a bag of almond biscuits she loved so much, before catching him in the doorway. Daisy didn’t startle, but smiled warmly at him while she got the kettle ready for tea.

“Did you have a good time?” he asked, and his heart did that thing again, because she looked like a young lady.

“I did,” she said, getting two mugs and tea bags together. “Tea?” she wondered, even as he sat at the island and watched her maneuver around.

Eggsy scrapped the heels of his palms over his eyes, riding them of the crust that had formed there over the last 3 hours, and nodded his head. “Yes,” he answered around a yawn.

“I’m surprised they aren’t in bed,” she nodded towards the hall. “Figured you’d be up,” she mentioned honestly.

“Am I that obvious?” he teased, and accepted the cuppa and a biscuit.

Daisy snorted softly and sat beside him. “I think mums are less obvious,” she bumped his shoulder lightheartedly.

“Don’t be cheeky,” Eggsy told her, but leaned into her just a bit.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate, and drank their tea.

“He asked me on another date,” Daisy said quietly. “He wants to take me to the go-cart place, you know the one they just built,” she fiddled with the remaining crumbs of her biscuit, crumbling it into a million pieces.

“What did you say?” Eggsy was patient, the excitement radiated off of Daisy.

She shifted a little and looked at him from under thick eyelashes. “I said I’d have to talk to you, but I’d really love to,” Daisy confessed, a deep red blush colored her cheeks. “Can I go, Dad? He said his Dad could take us again,” she sounded nervous that Eggsy would tell her no.

Eggsy took their empty mugs, and loaded them into the dishwasher. “No,” he began, and when Daisy’s face fell considerably, he held his hand up. “I would like to take you, if that’s okay?” he didn’t think it was fair Richard’s parent’s do the brunt of the chauffeuring.

“Really?” her voice gave away her joy, as she hopped up and collided into him for a fierce hug.

He held her just as tightly, maybe a little more, and kissed the top of her head. “Yeah,” he promised, even if he felt she was drifting further from him, because she was so grown.

“Thank you, Daddy,” her voice was muffled against his chest. “I love you,” she told him, before pulling away; her grin was wide and youthful. “I’m going to call him,” she jumped up a bit to kiss his cheek, and darted out of the room.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, because she was too far to hear him now.

Eggsy took a few cleansing breaths, before going to the front room and waking his lovers to head to bed.

On his way to his room, he paused at Daisy’s door, just as he always did, and heard her excited chatter. He knocked lightly on the door, drawing her attention, and mouthed ‘lights out at eleven’. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, before going back to her conversation.

Eggsy stayed up for a bit longer, reading over an article on a new brand of dog food, when his attention averted to the door.

Daisy stood there and came forward when their eyes met.

“You okay?” he worried, because she never came into their room after lights out - it was just 5 minutes after 11.

She shuffled from side to side. “Yeah, just wanted to give a proper goodnight,” she whispered, eyes falling on the other two. “Would you tuck me in?”

The request was hesitant, but tugged at Eggsy’s heart.

“Of course,” he told her, and followed out to her room. “You feeling okay?” he inquired, as she got under the duvet and sheets.

“Yeah,” she answered, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Eggsy sat on the edge of the mattress, much like he used to do when she was smaller, and tucked the covers around her shoulders. “You just haven’t asked for this since you had the flu,” he reminded her.

“I know,” she replied tiredly, her eyes heavy.

He reached up and swept the curls from her forehead, before leaning down to place a loving kiss to her forehead.

“Goodnight,” Eggsy told her, and for just a moment she was the same 7 year old girl, who was missing two front teeth, as her cheeks dimpled from the grin she gave him. “Get some sleep, Papa plans to take you to the shop,” he reminded her, and gave a final kiss to her cheek.

“Okay, love you,” she responded, her voice just above a whisper.

He stood in the door just a moment, and wished he could stop time because it was going too fast.

“I love you, too,” he murmured, and saw the way her cheek lifted into a smile as she dozed off.


	4. A Dozen and a Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made cupcakes yesterday...and of course that meant I got an idea. So here you go!

“Aw, damn,” Eggsy muttered, as he unloaded the last grocery bag from the boot of the car. “I can’t believe I forgot them!” he sighed heavily, and grumpily put away the groceries.

“What is the matter, dear?” Harry asked, Daisy hanging off of his back like a baby chimp. “Did one of the bags break? A perishable item destroyed?” he wondered, and slid Daisy down and onto a bar stool.

Eggsy finished putting the carton of eggs in the fridge and moved onto the canned and boxed goods, placing them all into the pantry.

“No,” Eggsy answered. “I forgot the cake mix and frosting for the bake sale tomorrow.” He could have kicked himself, because of course Eggsy had put it off until the last minute and now he’d have to go back.

Daisy gasped. “Daddy!” she whined a little. “We have to go get it, I promised to make them.” She swung her little legs over and hopped off of the stool, running to fetch the car keys and hand them to her father.

“I know, Dais,” Eggsy agreed. “I’ll go back to the store,” he promised, and passed a hand over her silken curls.

“I could go for you,” Harry offered, and Merlin snorted - not so politely - behind him as he entered the kitchen.

“We dinnae need the entirety of Tesco bought,” Merlin chuckled.

Harry huffed irritably, and turned his attention to Eggsy, who was down to the last reusable bag. “Eggsy, you can stay here with Hamish, and I can take Daisy along, so that I don’t make mishaps.” He gave Daisy a wink.

Eggsy looked between Daisy, who was bouncing, wide eyes, her pigtails going every which way, and to Harry, who was holding that serious expression, one that Eggsy had discovered was reserved for work.

“I guess,” he allowed, and covered his ears when Daisy shouted. “Daisy Grace,” Eggsy reprimanded, giving her a stern look. “We do not yell in the house like that,” he reminded her, and dug into his pocket for the list he had regarding the bake sale.

“We need three dozen cupcakes for tomorrow. I wrote down how many boxes you’ll need, cans of frosting and the like,” Eggsy told them and went to hand the list and his card to Harry, but all his partner took was the list and gave him a pointed stare.

“She is my child as well,” Harry snuffed, and took Daisy’s hand.

“Right,” Eggsy rubbed his face, and squatted to Daisy’s eye level. “You are not to ask for a thing, it is almost dinner time and you are not going to be filled up on biscuits and candy.”

“Okay,” Daisy replied sadly.

He pressed a firm kiss to her head, and got up to give Harry a delicate one to the lips. “Stick to the list,” Eggsy poked Harry’s chest.

“I will,” Harry vowed and gave Merlin a departure kiss, before they headed out of the house.

Eggsy looked at the entryway. “Do you think they’ll be back in time for dinner?” he wondered aloud.

“Nope,” was Merlin’s response.

\---

“Okay, aisle three is the baking supplies,” Harry told Daisy, and kept a firm hold on her hand through the store, with a basket in the other.

Eggsy hadn’t put much on the list, and if he had grabbed a shopping cart, Harry would impulse buy and that would not please Merlin...or Eggsy for that matter.

“Right here!” Daisy pointed a finger, her body moving with such force she pulled Harry along. She then stood in front of a variety of cake mixes, and picked out two handing them to Harry.

“These, Papa,” she said proudly, and dropped them into the basket when Harry lowered it for her to do so.

Harry looked at them perplexed, because he was certain one box would only make a dozen cupcakes, and Eggsy had informed him they needed to make three. He went to grab a third, of Betty Crocker vanilla mix, when Daisy slapped his hand away, her seven year old face scrunched in a way that reminded him of Eggsy.

“We stick to the list,” she chided him, and being chided by a child was far beyond his comprehension.

But here he was, and she was not going to budge away from the mixes. So, he decided distraction would be appropriate, because surely Eggsy had written down the wrong amount.

“How about we pick some sprinkles?” Harry suggested, and nudged her a little towards the many options.

He internally cringed, because those could end up in interesting places, but Daisy was a little older than the glitter incident, and perhaps he’d survive without becoming a rainbow.

“Ooh!” she squeaked, and stopped short with a suspicious glint in her blue eyes.

Fuck that looked a lot like the face Merlin made when he was on to Harry’s antics, when did Daisy pick up on his facial expressions?

“Is it on the list?” her eyes squinted further, and Harry could have laughed at how cute she looked.

“In fact it is,” he informed her, and held it up so she could see.

Daisy had gotten so good at being able to read certain things, and was even able to tell her Daddy a bedtime story here and there. Only specific parts, and they all knew it was from memory and half reading, but Eggsy would shake it up for her and hand a book he hadn’t read her in a long time; Daisy always shocked them and could read a few lines.

“Okay,” she allowed and went in search for the kind she liked best.

Harry slipped back to the boxes and blindly grabbed another, he was sure it was the vanilla but Daisy had turned to him, to showcase the multi-colored sprinkles she wanted to top the cupcakes with, and never checked to be sure.

“We need cupcake papers,” he read off of the list, and picked Daisy up to have her decide which ones.

He couldn’t understand why Eggsy didn’t like to take the child shopping, she was so well behaved and Harry enjoyed her company.

That was until she saw the kit to make unicorn cutout cookies nearly going into a strop when Harry had said no at first, and then Harry was dragged through the store obtaining the needed supplies for that, which turned into them needing a shopping cart.

\---

Eggsy mindlessly flicked through the stations, there wasn’t shit on the telly for a Tuesday evening, and just as Merlin had predicted, Harry and Daisy didn’t come stumbling in until after seven.

“You guys were gone a long time,” Eggsy observed, and twisted in his spot on the couch with Merlin, to see them entering the foyer, arms full of bags. “What did you two buy?” his voice rose a few octaves, and he went to get up, but Merlin’s arms and legs wrapped around him like a cage.

“Let them take care of it,” Merlin murmured sleepily in his ear.

Eggsy took a few deep breaths, hoping to get his blood pressure to lower, and settled his back against Merlin’s chest; Merlin returned his cheek to the top of Eggsy’s head and was snoring a bit. He didn’t focus on much outside of the noise they made from the kitchen, and each time he lifted himself Merlin tightened, and fuck the man was a cuddle hog when he wanted to be.

“Babe,” Eggsy whined a bit, which caused Higgins to whimper on the floor beside him.

Because there wasn’t enough room for him on the couch, not with JB, Mr. Pickle, Madam Gherkin, and Hiccup all lazing about over their feet. Eggsy had managed to free his and kick off his socks; he was far too fucking warm for their little furry bodies on him. He dropped his hand and leisurely rubbed it along Higgins’ head, to which the Great Dane leaned up into the offered touch.

A little set of feet stampeded into the room, and Daisy was all bright eyes and rosy cheeks as she clambered onto Eggsy’s chest.

“Ow,” Eggsy cried out in pain, as Daisy’s knee smashed his nuts, and tried to shield his bits from another assault. “Babe, you have to remember Daddy has different bits than you,” he flinched away from the elbow that nearly ribbed him.

He couldn’t understand how Merlin continued to sleep through the noise, but there he was snoring just as contently in his ear.

“Can Papa help me bake, please, please, please, Daddy?” She curled her face into Eggsy’s neck and smiled a wide grin that melted Eggsy’s heart.

“Are you sure he doesn’t mind?” Eggsy worried, because this was his responsibility, and the last time Harry and Hamish had offered to bake, they ended up looking like a bakery threw up on them.

“I do not mind at all,” Harry assured, as he entered the room and pressed his lips softly to Eggsy’s. “We have all of the supplies and I have the oven on preheat,” he said proudly.

Daisy turned her cheery disposition on Eggsy, the dimples in her cheeks deepened.

“See!”

Eggsy smiled at the two, because Harry appeared just as excited as his daughter. “Alright, it’s good with me,” he relented; Eggsy truly didn’t want to bake three dozen cupcakes and frost them.

Daisy always got so excited, and it was hard to curtail her, and the animals, as he tried to get enough frosting on each. His little girl had a firm belief that there was no such thing as too much frosting, and he half suspected it had to do with getting her sticky little fingers on some of them before the bake sale.

He quickly realized the teachers at the school, she went to now, were the kind sort and often indulged the kids a little bit, but always implemented manners and all of the kids were so cute and sweet during the bake sale.

“You make sure there is enough frosting to go on all of them, before you go wild and glob half the can on one,” Eggsy reiterated, and kissed her cheek before gently pushing her off of his lap.

“Okay,” she nodded seriously, and followed Harry out.

\---

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew it was after nine and he could clearly hear Daisy and Harry in the kitchen.

Merlin, still snoring in his ear, hadn’t moved an inch and Eggsy knew the man slept at night.

“You have to let me get up,” he told his lover, when Merlin created that vice around his waist. “It is after nine and they are still in the kitchen,” Eggsy hissed; he knew it didn’t take that long and they had enough cupcake tins to bake them all at once.

“It is so late?” Merlin inquired around a yawn, and stretched beneath Eggsy.

“It is,” Eggsy answered, and groaned as he cracked his back.

That position did little for his back, but damn if he wasn’t comfortable the entire time.

“What are you two...holy shit!” Eggsy stammered, and the island was almost covered in absurdly decorated cupcakes.

But that was not the worst of it, Daisy had lime green colored frosting in her hair, Harry had half a face coated in pink and JB was an interesting mix of colors...and sprinkles.

“One,” Eggsy began, “how the hell did you make that many? I said two boxes, two!” he repeated, because there had to be at least four dozen, maybe more. “Secondly, how the hell did you guys end up coated in frosting? And the dog?”

Harry and Daisy looked properly cowed, and both averted their gaze from Eggsy.

Eggsy counted to ten in his head, and said, “well?”

“I assumed you had put the wrong number of boxes down,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

“Daisy is seven, I’ve made cupcakes plenty of times, bruv.” Eggsy tried not to be offended that Harry hadn’t trusted him. “One box makes like 18, it really is supposed to make 24 but unless you want cupcakes the size of Daisy’s hand, it is 18.”

Harry’s face contorted with the new information, and read one of the frosting covered boxes; Eggsy was not going to ask about that.

“How the bloody hell is one to make 24?” he asked out loud. “This does not make sense,” he admitted.

“I told ye not to allow Harry to go,” Merlin said, as he unwrapped a blue cupcake and had it gone in two bites. “They taste good,” he stated, and dropped a kiss to Daisy’s head. “I am going to bed,” he informed them and walked away.

Eggsy looked around the room, and wanted to cry because it was a fucking mess. His daughter was a mess, the dog was a mess, and fuck this.

“You need a bath and it’s well past your bedtime.”

And to be fair, Eggsy shouldn’t have fallen asleep, because he would have been sure to tuck her in an hour ago.

Harry stepped forward, and scooped Daisy into his arms. “I will take bedtime duty, Eggsy, and I will be sure to pack everything up and make sure the kitchen is spotless,” he said solemnly, and Eggsy didn’t have the heart to tell him he had done enough, because he looked so sorry.

“I will even drop her and the baked goods off in the morning,” Harry offered, and was trying very hard to make up for the disaster that had been caused.

Eggsy’s heart tipped a bit, and he couldn’t kiss the man the way he wanted to, so he settled for a quick, tender kiss before placing one to Daisy’s forehead.

“Alright,” he replied softly. “Goodnight, baby, I love you,” he told her.

“Love you, too,” she replied on a yawn.

He headed up, and didn’t sleep until he heard Harry leave Daisy’s room; Eggsy had decided to crawl into their bed, and it was more often now, Merlin curled around him like a monkey on a tree.

And the next morning, when Eggsy was alone in the house he was pleased to find every bowl, cupcake tin, and spatula clean. It was so well done, that when he found sprinkles in the dog bed, he didn’t say anything, and Daisy’s cupcakes were the first to sell that day at school.

Eggsy could consider that a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought a box of cake mix makes 12, and couldn't figure out how I always made 18. Looked on the back of the box and they claim to make 24...24 of what size? I haven't a clue, and apparently I make my cupcakes too large. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you all enjoy, and suggestions are welcome for things others would like to see.


End file.
